User talk:HarryAck
Welcome to Memory Alpha, ! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thanks for your edit to the "NX class" page! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the , our , , and guidelines for proper . * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! DarkHorizon (talk) 12:17, July 3, 2018 (UTC) :The above named user is the most currently available administrator to contribute to Memory Alpha; their signature was automatically added by User:Wikia. If you have any immediate questions or concerns, you may contact that user through their talk page. Welcome to Memory Alpha, ! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions – thanks for your edit to the "Starfleet (mirror)" page! We all hope that you'll enjoy our database and decide to join our community. Since you're new to Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our are the best place to start. Particular items of note are the and policies, the , our , , and guidelines for proper . * We you to use the " " in your , so you can use our standard formatting s. We also recommend you action=edit&preload=MediaWiki:Concealer-import}} click this link and save the page. * The and can help you put together an article that might end up on our someday. * You can look up your past changes in the log and keep track of your favorite articles through your very own . * Create your own and be contacted here, on your . Please make sure to sign any comments on talk pages with four tildes (~~~~) to add your user name and the date/time. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in one of our . Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! DarkHorizon (talk) 22:36, January 17, 2019 (UTC) :The above named user is an administrator and their signature was automatically added. If you have any immediate questions or concerns, you may contact that user through their talk page.